My Hero Is You
by InvestInLove
Summary: Songfic. My Hero Is You Hayden Panettiere. About Sept. 11. Very sad, but also very Pheely. Please read!


**My Hero Is You**

**September 11th is almost over and I just got this idea. I have to write it in about 20 minutes, though so it will probably be rushed, but I couldn't just not write this.**

_You know I try to be   
All that I can  
But there's a part of me  
I still don't understand_

Keely walked over to Phil's house that morning, tears in her eyes. September 11th, the day her dad had been killed.

She knocked on his doors, and he came almost immediately. She collapsed into his arms, crying harder than she ever had before. "What's the matter, baby?" He whispered.

"It's September 11th." She whispered back. "We used to live in New York. My dad worked in one of the twin towers." She sniffed, then continued. "When the first plane hit, he died."

_Why do I only see  
What I don't have  
When my reality  
Its things are not that bad_

"That day, when I found out he was dead, all I was thinking about was how I was so selfish, and how bad my life was, and how much I always complained to him." She was crying even more now. "I was always so unhappy because he was barely ever home. I never even got to tell him how much I loved him and appreciated him."

_When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah _

Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me thereain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

"He was my hero Phil, and now he's gone. He was the only one who belived in me. He told me I could do anything. I loved him so much" She layed her head against his chest and cried even more.

"You never told me any of this Keel, why?"Phil asked, gently stroking her hair.

_I never saw the way   
You sacrificed  
Who knew the price you paid  
How can I make it right  
I know I've gotta try_

"I don't know Phil. I guess, it's just that I felt so guilty. He sacrificed so much for me and I never told him how much it meant to me." She said.

"It's not your fault, Keel. No one knew that the twin towers were going to be hit that day." Phil said.

"I know, but I can't help it." She whispered.

"He knew you loved him, and right now, he's looking down on you from Heaven. He hears every word your saying." Phil said, trying to comfort her.

_When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah _

Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
You believe there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

"Whenever anything happened he was always there to protect me." She said. "Even when I made him feel unneeded, he still stuck around."

"I've never lost anyone close to me Keels, so I can't imagine how you feel, but if you ever need someone just to talk to, I'll always be here, you know that, right?" Phil asked.

"Of course" Keely said, smiling.

_And I hope that you can see  
You're everything that I wanna be, ooh_

"Even when I was a little girl, I wanted to be just like him." Keely said. "He was the best, most caring person you could imagine."

Phil smiled at her. "I wish I could have met him." He said.

"Me too." Keely said.

_When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah   
_

"Phil." She said, after they had been silent for a few seconds.

"Yeah, Keel." Phil said, turning to her.

"I have a new hero." She said, her face happier than it had been the whole time.

_Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do   
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you_

"Who?" Phil asked.

Keely looked up at him, happy tears streaming down her face. "You."

_My hero is you_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I cryed while writing. Listen to the song, My Hero Is You- Hayden Pannettiere, while you are reading this. R & r.**


End file.
